


Withdrawn

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [27]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, platonic BangLo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Even though he should be used to it, Junhong always feels a twinge of worry when Yongguk withdraws himself to work on projects alone.





	Withdrawn

Yongguk was alone in his room, withdrawn as he worked on his various projects. This wasn’t really unusual and most of the others had gotten used to it--except Junhong.

He stood outside the door, tempted to knock. It’s been several days now. Does Yongguk really like being alone that much? Hopefully it was fun, at least.

Junhong gently placed his hand on the door, wearing a lonely expression. “I miss you, hyung.”

Slowly, he walked away, far enough distance to miss the doorknob turning. Yongguk peaked his head outside to see Junhong briefly disappear from sight. 

And then he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece had various inspirations; Zelo's answer to a question on NCT's Night Night last year (2017 entering 2018) of which member you'd use your New Year's wish for or something--I remember Zelo using his wish for Yongguk, which was along the lines of since he is alone a lot, he wishes he would have an arcade or something to have fun. I thought it was so cute, and I imagine Zelo would probably miss Yongguk a lot. And of course, Yongguk's new single "Hikikomori" (which is amazing btw) kind of gave me the muse to actually write this.


End file.
